Requiem pour un fou
by tookuni
Summary: Naruto est rongé par l'amour partagé qu'il éprouve pour sa coéquipière, ne supportant plus cette douleur, il fait quelque chose d'irréparable...Songfic, deathfic, vive le torturage de persosXd!


Yoh tout le monde ! C'est ma première fic sur XD ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, c'est triste, mais je suis sadique. Pour tous les fans de NaruSaku, c'est que c'est dommage qu'il y en ai pas beaucoup, comme dirait Nahtivel. Enjoy !

Titre : Requiem pour un fou (de Jonnhy Halliday)

Auteur : Tookuni

Résumé : Naruto est rongé par l'amour partagé qu'il éprouve pour sa coéquipière, ne supportant plus cette douleur, il fait quelque chose d'irréparable...  
Song-fic, death-fic, vive le torturage de persosXd!

Disclaimer : Même s'ils viennent squatter chez moi régulièrement, les persos ne sont pas à moi, ils souffriraient trop'.

Note : C'est l'une de mes premières song fics, j'en ai écrit plein d'autres, dont des délires et des moins déprimantes, c'est la première fois que je poste sur alors j'espère que vous aimerez. Et puis, comme tout auteur qui se respecte, j'adore les comsXD.

**Requiem pour un fou**

_Je vous préviens n'approchez pas  
Que vous soyez flic ou badaud  
Je tue celui qui fait un pas  
Je ne ferai pas de cadeau  
Éteignez tous vos projecteurs  
Et baissez vos fusils braqués  
Non, je ne vais pas m'envoler sans elle_

Non, qu'est-ce qu'ils croient, vraiment… Ils sont tous là, dehors… Ils savent très bien ce que j'ai fait. Ils ont entendu son cri, ils sont tous arrivés en courant… Les jounins, les habitants du village en général qui marmonnent déjà que c'est le démon qui surgit… Mais moi je sais que ce n'est pas le démon, qui lui somnole tranquillement en attendant la fin, lui sait qu'il ne peut rien faire pour moi. Il ne faut pas qu'ils approchent trop près de chez moi, sinon, c'est sur, ils vont se prendre une volée de shurikens dans la figure et ils ne comprendront même pas ce qui leur arrive. Ce n'est pas la peine, toutes ces lumières dehors… Tous ces ninjas d'élite qui sont là à getter… Parce que je ne partirais pas… Comment je pourrai partir sans elle ?

_Dites au curé, dites au pasteur  
Qu'ailleurs ils aillent se faire pendre  
Le diable est passé de bonne heure  
Et mon âme n'est plus à vendre  
Si vous me laissez cette nuit  
À l'aube je vous donnerai ma vie  
A quoi me servirait ma vie sans elle_

Dites à Jiraya sensei que je ne serai jamais l'héritier du 4eme Hokage… Dites à Sasuke, que moi aussi j'ai choisi ma voie, et que je n'avais pas vraiment le choix… Dites à mon ange gardien Hinata que je suis désolé… Et dites à cette vieille Tsunade qui me hurle dessus depuis maintenant une demi heure que je ne lui succéderai jamais, et qu'elle aura beau m'engueuler de loin, ça ne changera rien. Qu'ils aillent tous se faire pendre ailleurs… Ce n'est pas… Ce n'est plus mon problème… Le diable est passé me voir tôt et sans prévenir… Je n'ai pas pu me retenir… Mon âme n'appartient qu'à moi… Ou plutôt à la fille qui est étendue à mes pieds… Laissez moi cette nuit… Juste cette nuit pour caresser son corps encore tiède, pour l'admirer une dernière fois… Une dernière nuit… Et à l'aube, tout serait fini. Parce que ma vie sans elle… cela ne vaut rien.

_Je n'étais qu'un fou mais par amour  
Elle a fait de moi un fou, un fou d'amour  
Mon ciel s'était ses yeux, sa bouche  
Ma vie s'était son corps, son cœur  
Je l'aimais tant que pour la garder je l'ai tuée  
Pour qu'un grand amour vive toujours  
Il faut qu'il meure qu'il meure d'amour_

J'étais déjà fou, juste un fou, du moins c'est ce que tout le monde disait… Mais avec elle, c'est devenu plus fort. Je suis devenu fou, vraiment, fou d'amour. Rien que de la voir, j'étais jaloux que d'autres puissent la regarder, rien que de la toucher, je sentais en moi des pulsions incontrôlables qui ne signifiaient rien… Mon ciel si bleu était devenu vert émeraude, comme ses yeux, et les nuages qui y passaient étaient rose pâle, comme ses lèvres si douces, et ses cheveux… Ma vie… Ma vie c'était tout ce qu'elle était, c'était son corps si beau et si fin… C'était son cœur qui avait si longtemps semblé battre pour un autre, et qui finalement m'avait choisi moi… Mais je sais que quel qu'il soit, l'amour s'il ne se lasse, se transforme. Moi je voulais garder ce grand amour intact, comme dans les plus belles tragédies… Et elles ont tellement raison ces tragédies… Un grand amour n'est éternel que si les deux personnes qui s'aiment en meurent… que si elles meurent alors que ce grand amour existe…

Le jour se lève la nuit pâlit  
Les chasseurs et les chiens ont faim  
C'est l'heure de sonner l'hallali  
La bête doit mourir ce matin  
Je vais ouvrir grand les volets  
Crevez-moi le cœur je suis prêt  
Je veux m'endormir pour toujours près d'elle

Ca y est, c'est l'aube… Déjà… ils sont surexcités dehors… J'entends les aboiements de Pakkun, couverts par ceux d'Akamaru… C'est l'heure pour eux, et pour moi… Il y a des trompes qui résonnent… Ils ont vraiment fait ça en grand… Bien sur, je suis peut-être le ninja le plus puissant du village à présent, mais c'est comme s'ils chassaient une bête… remarquez, au fond, c'est ce que je suis en partie… Kyuubi en moi… C'est de lui qu'ils ont peur… et aussi de la passion que j'avais pour la kunoishi qui repose à jamais à mes côtés. Je vais ouvrir les volets, le jour pointe dans ma chambre… un soleil doux envahi la pièce… A peine les volets tirés, je reçois un kunai en plein cœur… je ne sais pas qui a fait ça, mais c'est quelqu'un qui sais viser, et qui me connais bien, qui sais ce que je veux… Sinon, il m'aurai juste blessé… Avec mes dernières forces, je m'allonge à côté d'elle, doucement… Je caresse ses cheveux…

_Je n'étais qu'un fou mais par amour  
Elle a fait de moi un fou, un fou d'amour  
Mon ciel s'était ses yeux, sa bouche  
Ma vie s'était son corps, son cœur  
Je l'aimais tant que pour la garder je l'ai tuée_

Voilà, c'est la fin… Je n'étais qu'un fou inoffensif qui avait des rêves, elle a fait de moi un fou d'amour dangereux qui ne voulait plus rien que l'amour de ce moment… Mon ciel si bleu était devenu vert émeraude, comme ses yeux, et les nuages qui y passaient étaient rose pâle, comme ses lèvres si douces, et ses cheveux… Ma vie… Ma vie c'était tout ce qu'elle était, c'était son corps si beau et si fin… C'était son cœur qui avait si longtemps semblé battre pour un autre, et qui finalement m'avait choisi moi… Mais je sais que quel qu'il soit, l'amour s'il ne se lasse, se transforme. Moi je voulais garder ce grand amour intact. Un grand amour n'est vraiment éternel que si l'on en meurt. Il fait noir autour de moi. Je sens le corps froid de Sakura contre moi, je le serre le plus fort que je peux, mon étreinte amoureuse me coûte mes derniers instants. Il y a une ombre qui apparaît sur nos deux corps morts enlacés, je sais que c'est lui qui a lancé le kunai, cette fois encore c'est lui qui m'a aidé, qui m'a sauvé de la vie qu'on m'aurai laissée… Et je parviens à murmurer en regardant toujours le corps sans vie de la jeune femme que je tiens encore plus fermement… « Merci… Sasuke ». Je vois toujours Sakura devant moi, la tête me tourne, je la laisse tomber dans les doux cheveux de celle que j'aime… et maintenant, c'est certain, tous les deux, on s'aimera toujours.

_Je ne suis qu'un fou, un fou d'amour  
Un pauvre fou qui meurt  
Qui meurt d'amour !!!_

On… s'aimera… toujours…

OWARI

Naruto : snif…

Sasuke vient de se faire emmerder par Sakura pendant une demi heure : ouais !!! Elle est morteu nananèrereu !!! Elle m'embêtera plus !!

Naruto : Mais moi aussi !!!

Sasuke tout a coup déprimé : Ouiinnnn !!! Tookuni ! Arrête de faire des fics comme ça ! Pourquoi t'a fait crever Naruto ???

Tookuni veut piéger Sasuke : Bah tu t'en fou pas ? T'es pas amoureux de lui au moins ?

Sasuke trouve tout de suite une excuse : Mais nan, c'est juste que j'aurai personne sur qui taper après !!!

Tookuni bien têtu : Pas grave, tu te consolera avec Neji.

Naruto Choqué à vie : Nan ! Pas question ! Quitte a ce que tu me colle avec quelqu'un je préfère que ce soit Sasuke !

Sasuke ému aux larmes : Dans mes bras mon Naru-chan !

Naruto ému mais pas aux larmes : Dans mes bras mon Sasuke !

Sakura revient de son cercueil pas de très bonne humeur et voit Sasuke foncer vers Naruto : Aaaarrrghh !!!

Naruto se prends un Sasuke dans le ventre parce que Tookuni li a fait un croche patte au passage et je peux vous dire que sa fait pas du bien… : Aouch doucement !

Tookuni bave qui coule tout en tenant sa belle Sakura évanouie dans ses bras : T'a oublié « mon chéri »

Naruto simplicité d'esprit oblige…ou alors c'est un réflexe : désolé mon chéri !

réalise tout à coup Aaargh ! Cramé …

Tookuni continue de serrer amoureusement Sakura dans ses bras : Bon, mettez moi des reviews pour que je leur laisse une pause parce qu'ils vont pas tenir sinon !


End file.
